Contigo
by Artemis Lockser
Summary: [GRUVIA DAY] "Porque todo este tiempo quise ocultarte ya que eres lo más preciado para mi."


A: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por acceder a esta pequeña entrada que publico por primera vez en muchos años para el _fandom_ de Fairy Tail. Hoy, como han de saber, se celebra el **GRUVIA DAY** (al cuál yo me refiero, "Día de mis padres"), por lo que quise resurgir de las cenizas cómo el ave fénix al ser fiel seguidora de esta pareja que amo con cada milímetro de mi corazón, y publicar nuevamente por aquí. Sin más, espero disfruten —o eso desearía— este cortísimo capítulo que nace por mi infinito amor a Juvia Lockser y Gray Fullbuster.

 _"Porque todo este tiempo quise ocultarte ya que eres lo más preciado para mi"_

.

 **Contigo** _por_ _ **Artemis Lockser**_

.

— Gray-sama —murmuró Juvia al reconocer la figura del chico de cabellera azabache emergir de la parte trasera del gremio. Sonaba nostálgico.

El ruido y la algarabía provenientes del interior del edificio eran lo único que irrumpía aquella preciosa noche, en donde el cielo emergente de las nubes vaporosas presumían su mayor tesoro: una luna celestial que alumbraba a las pocas unidades que se encontraban afuera de la celebración del gremio, y sobre todo a ellos, cuya tensión era tan obvia que podía sentirse en el aire muy, muy a lo lejos.

Gray colocó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos; su mirada intentaba reflejar toda la serenidad que no sentía, y en su semblante había algo que Juvia no podía descifrar. Tragó duro y tomó una bocanada de aire.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Juvia.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje? —preguntó ella, intentando colocar su mente en calma. ¿Mucho? Cuatro meses en que el joven Fullbuster había tomado sus maletas en completa discreción para embarcarse a una misión de la cuál nadie, ni Mirajane ni el maestro, tenía idea. Mucho menos ella. Por Dios, claro que ella no tenía idea en donde se encontraba su amado, porque tampoco se había tomado la molestia en despedirse de nadie. Le dolía admitirlo, pero se había acostumbrado al dolor latente de quedar sola de nuevo, de no saber de su paradero, de sentirse a la deriva por completo.

Gray quedó en silencio por un momento, y algo dentro de Juvia se quebró.

— Ha estado bien, sí. ¿Tú cómo has estado?

Se odiaba a si mismo por preguntar algo que ya sabía: Juvia había estado _devastada._

— Juvia ha estado sólo un poco enferma, nada de que preocuparse, le alegra mucho saber que _tú_ estás bien.

Oh, cómo deseó morderse la lengua, pues el gesto que se formó en su rostro la delató ante el muchacho; el énfasis lo había agregado con cada pequeño pedazo de sí que deseaba colocarlo a él antes que a ella, a las prioridades ajenas, a los deseos de su amado antes de los suyos para que se _quedara._

— Pero _tú_ no la has pasado para nada bien. ¿Enfermaste cómo cuando, tú sabes, tuve que partir a mi misión en Avatar?

Un 'sí' debió haber sido su respuesta. Un 'un poco' lo habría convencido, pero Juvia se limitó a negar con la cabeza y alzar las comisuras de sus labios. — Juvia ha estado _bien_ , Gray-sama, ¿por qué no entras al gremio a avisarle a todos que has llegado? Seguro que les has hecho falta-

— ¿Y tú, Juvia? ¿Te he hecho falta o de verdad has estado tan bien como tratas de convencerme? Porque sé que lo que hice estuve mal, de verdad, quiero que me digas que fue así y que me cuentes cómo has estado tú todos estos meses.

— Detente ya, Gray-sama —dijo ella en un hilo de voz—. Juvia se alegra muchísimo de que estés de vuelta, así que es preferible que dejemos esto así.

En un intento de darle la espalda al muchacho y tomar la perilla de la puerta trasera, la mano de Gray tomó la delicada muñeca y la obligó a darse la vuelta para encararlo. Juvia permaneció estática frente a él, quien escudriñaba con sus profundos ojos los grandes orbes azules de la chica—. Lo lamento tanto, Juvia.

La mirada de la peliazulada se tornó borrosa, una tormenta amenazando con desatarse en sus ojos que le suplicaban a él.

— Siempre que te vas, Juvia se siente sola. Perdida. Siente que con tantas cosas que han pasado, un día simplemente no vas a estar más frente a Juvia, y eso sería lo más devastador en la vida de ella. Después de todo, _lo vi más de una vez._

Gray se encogió, y casi pudo sentir nuevamente el dolor inmensurable de su pecho cuando un dragón le había arrebatado la vida, pero el vivo recuerdo de sacrificar su vida por la de ella, y ser solamente él quien retornó a la misma, era algo que nunca podría eliminar de sus pesadillas, sus recuerdos, ni su corazón.

— Y yo te perdí también, Juvia. Sé lo que es cargar con ese dolor y esa preocupación también.

— ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste de nuevo, Gray-sama? ¿Por qué abandonaste a Juvia? ¿Por qué no le dijiste por lo menos cuanto tardarías, o a donde irías?

Juvia calló al instante en que sintió todo su cuerpo ser abrazado por completo. Sus orbes ya no lo miraban a él, sino a la luna, su único testigo, pues la cabeza de Gray había encontrando el hueco de su cuello para alojarse, mientras que sus brazos la rodeaban cómo nunca había hecho, no por consuelo, no por aprecio, sino por verdadera _necesidad._

— Porque todo este tiempo quise ocultarte ya que eres lo más preciado para mi —dijo Gray, fuerte y claro, dejándose llevar por la intensidad del momento—. He vivido con la eterna convicción de que todo lo que amo llora, sufre, y al final perece; mis padres, mi maestra, mi casi hermana. Por muchísimo tiempo creí que era lo mejor limitar todo lo que amo para protegerlo; y eso hice contigo, Juvia. Me fui esos cuatro meses para poder perfeccionar mis poderes, sí, poderes que pueden _destruir_ incluso lo que quiero proteger. Quería aprender a usarlos sólo para protegerte, Juvia, porque tú eres lo que más amo. Y de verdad entiendo que me odies, que te sientas traicionada por mi, que he vuelto a abandonarte, pero estos cuatro meses sólo quería buscar las palabras necesarias para dejar todo mi orgullo e inseguridad de lado y decirte que te amo, Juvia. De verdad te amo. Y sólo quería llegar a aquí, tomar tu mano, abrazarte, y estar contigo, es todo lo que siempre he querido.

Ensimismada, Juvia sintió cómo sus piernas le fallaban, sus ojos dejaban brotar unas cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban en sus mejillas, y cómo los latidos de su corazón se alojaban justamente en sus oídos. La mano de Gray se ubicó en su rostro y corrió el rastro de lágrimas, separó su cabeza del hombro ajeno y miró con sumo cuidado el delicado semblante de Juvia para unir sus labios en un ansiado beso. Los labios de la chica eran sedosos y delicados, llenándolo de una infinidad de emociones que reflejó en una pequeña sonrisa durante el beso; Juvia, en cambio, sintió que todo su mundo se detenía, que eran sólo ellos dos bajo una luna infinita, y sintió un enjambre de mariposas revolotear en su interior. Y aunque parecía de ensueño, era sumamente reconfortante saber que no lo era.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Gray la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Juvia. Ella devolvió el abrazo, buscando comodidad en el pecho ajeno, dando pequeños suspiros soñadores de vez en cuando. La chica soltó una risa que llamó la atención del chico.

— A ver, ¿que te causa tanta risa? —comentó el muchacho con falsa molestia, buscando la mano de la chica.

Juvia negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa antes de encaminarse al agitado gremio con sus compañeros, que de seguro se sorprenderían tanto por verlo, cómo por verlos _juntos._

— Pues Juvia siempre ha estado contigo, en cada oportunidad que ha tenido, pero la llena de infinita felicidad saber que tú quieres lo mismo.

Gray se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, echándole un último vistazo a la noche antes de abrir la puerta a la chica, dejándose escuchar los gritos de sorpresa y conmoción del resto.

 _ **"Es cierto, siempre he estado y estaré contigo".**_

.

.

.

A: resultó siendo más largo de lo que planeé, además de ser mi quinta idea y la que más me convenció tras pensarlo mucho. Pero, ¡hey! Lo terminé un par de horas antes de que acabara el Gruvia Day, soy una campeona. Ahora sí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

 ** _¡Deja tu review, chan chan!_**


End file.
